


When Willy Met Orphans

by LoserEddie



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, charlie and the chocolate factory musical - Fandom
Genre: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, au by bxxkish-sister on tumblr, charlie and the chocolate factory orphan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie
Summary: He ran a factory by himself, filled with pure imagination. He knew that he needed children to take control once he was gone. He then went to different orphanages across the world to find them.He is Willy Wonka.~orphan au made by bxxkish-sister on tumblr! check them out!~





	When Willy Met Orphans

It had been quite some time since Willy Wonka spoke with people outside of his factory. Although most knew him for his charisma, and even he was aware of it, actively going out to speak with others did not occur often. All he did was work, work, and work. There seemed to not be any time for anything else. Of course, he knew that he had to change that. And it all started with his heirs. 

As most people would boldly assume, the famed candy-man never had a child, so his goal of having someone run his factory when he was gone were believed to be hopeless. That did not stop him though. After contacting plenty of orphanages around the world, he finally settled on a few places to visit: Germany, Russia, America, and finally, his home, England. They all offered free plane rides as well, but he politely declined. His glass-elevator was much faster. Except, well, it was a bit small, which meant there would be quite the tight squeeze once everyone had gotten inside. They wouldn't mind as long as they had a home though, right? Hopefully that guess was correct. Five upset children in one place would not be that pleasant. Even with his short amount of experience with them, he knew that for a fact. 

His first stop would be Russia, where a small orphanage was nestled. Children were known to die within a year because of it's horrid state. Mold covered the dark brown walls, housing many rats inside. When he arrived, he could barely stand the foul odor, horrified by the fact that it's residents had to deal with it until either their adoption or their end. There seemed to be only one child there that hadn't gotten sick yet: Veruca Salt. The twelve year old's unfortunate fate didn't seem to effect her at all. Instead of acting as if everything was terrible, and that life wasn't worth it, she chose to use her manners. Those manners of hers did not last long, though, since when Willy was in the other room, he overheard her yelling at someone for giving her spoiled food. That fiery, yet polite, attitude proved to him that she was the one. It didn't take long before they were both on their way to Germany. 

The next orphanage was much larger than the first. Everyone was well-fed, had comfortable beds, and seemed to get along just fine. This shocked them both. So, while Veruca was left wondering what it would be like to stay there, Willy introduced himself to the children that would actually speak to him. Not many would. Still, there was one boy that dove straight into conversation: Augustus Gloop. This child surely stood out among the rest. Not only did he know plenty about chocolate, but he was also the smartest among the others, although that surely didn't say much. In no time, they were discussing the many flavors of jellybeans as they made their way to the glass elevator. Veruca had absolutely no idea what they were speaking of. 

Soon, they arrived in America, where they would be picking up two children. Nobody really stood out at first. All of the children were either silent or spoke too much. It seemed as if this orphanage did not have any suitable heirs. But as Willy started to leave, he spotted a short boy not among the others. This happened to be none other than Mike Teavee. Most knew him online as an excellent hacker, yet the people at the orphanage knew him as an extremely angry person. They surprisingly told Willy beforehand to avoid him for his own safety. That rule was not followed at all, for he was no rule follower. The pair truly didn't have anything in common. Still, he was adopted anyway, for anyone could tell that he had immense potential. 

Another twelve year old female swaggered over to Wonka soon after. Confidence dripped off her words, with pride helping it along. With that, and her vast knowledge of gum, she was the next to join the troop. Her name was Violet Beauregard. Being the only other female among two boys, her and Veruca became extremely close as soon as they locked eyes. Their constant talking almost became annoying. Almost. There was no need to deny happiness.

That seemed to end their American trip. Once everyone had piled in, they were off. All of them were complaining their heads off. Willy considered turning back and dropping them off just because of the whining, but no, he had to give them a home. Having many heirs was just a bonus. 

Finally, they reached the last orphanage. It was oddly close to the Wonka factory. They were all very grateful for that. Travelling all day was quite the bore, and they wanted to go to their new house. All had heard the tale of the candy-man. How there was a room made entirely out of chocolate of which you could eat. It enchanted them, even Mike, who showed clear distaste towards most candy. Secretly, he actually really did enjoy the sweet treat, though there was no way he would admit that. 

A young boy, who appeared to be about ten, was sitting in the corner by himself, busy sketching away in a yellow notebook that had faded over the years. Mike was actually the one that pointed him out first, saying something alongside the words of "he looks nice". That seemed pretty rare coming from the brown-haired boy. Most of his comments were either negative or sarcastic. Willy immediately took the opportunity to go over to him. They connected right away, discussing all of their wild ideas and dreams. It seemed that he was destined to be one of the heirs. Once both had boarded the glass elevator and greeted everyone, they were on their way to the factory. 

Let's see what happens next.


End file.
